1. Field
The following description relates to a Radio Frequency (RF) duplexer including Bulk Acoustic Wave Resonators (BAWRs) and an RF filter including BAWRs.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile transmitting and receiving apparatuses are sensitive to noise characteristics of received signals. The noise characteristics of the received signals may be compensated for by processing the received signals to be balance signals.
A scheme for processing a received signal to be a balance signal includes dividing a single signal into balance signals using a receiving port of a Radio Frequency (RF) duplexer that includes a single type output end, or by additionally using a balun. However, the use of the single type output end complicates implementation in hardware, and the use of the balun incurs additional costs.